


Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael get rained in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mavin fic and my first fluff fic I've ever done. It's short, but sweet.

"Well, this is absolutely top," Gavin said sarcastically to himself as he looked out the window to see the sky filled with dark clouds and hear rain pattering on his roof. Gavin pulled out his phone and checked the weather forecast for where him and Michael were going to go tubing. Thunderstorms and heavy rain all day. "Bollocks," the Brit said to himself.

A few seconds later, he hears a car outside. Gavin peeks out the window to see that it's Michael. Gavin answers the door before Michael has a chance to even ring the doorbell. "Mi-cool, it's raining!"

"No shit, Sherlock. Now let me in, I'm fucking drenched," Michael says as he playfully pushes Gavin aside so he can get inside. Gavin grabs a towel he was going to bring tubing and tosses it to Michael. "Guess we're not going tubing," murmured Michael as he dried his curly, ginger hair with the towel. Once Michael was done drying himself off he threw the towel at Gavin's face.

"Thanks, really appreciate it," Gavin mumbled underneath the towel. 

Michael grabs the towel off of Gavin's face and the Brit smiled at him, "Get that smug ass grin off your face," Michael said as he smiled back. "Since we're rained in, might as well play some games or some shit." Michael goes to where Gavin keeps his video games and rummages through it.

"God dammit, Mi-cool! You're messing it all up! Cut it out! Mi-cool!" the Brit whined.

"Quit your yapping, I found what I was looking for anyways." Michael pulled out Assassin's Creed III and put it into the xbox, "Alright, ready for some multiplayer?"

"Hell yeah!" Gavin said as both his fists shot up in the air. Michael just looked at him with slight disappointment out of the sheer dorkiness he's looking at.

"Jesus fucking christ, it's cold as dicks in here, I'm going to go get a blanket," complains Michael as he wanders towards Gavin's room. The Brit shortly follows after him.

Gavin comes into his room to see that Michael has himself wrapped in the blanket from his bed, "Hey, that's my blanket!"

"And...?" Michael said in a smugly questioning tone to Gavin.

"You're bugger all wet and I don't want my bed spread all damp!" said Gavin. And just to get a rise out of the Brit, Michael rolled around in Gavin's bed.

"What was that, dickie bitch?" Michael retorted. Suddenly Gavin tackled Michael and proceeded to wrestle him, which they usually only do when they're slightly tipsy. The Brit was on top of Michael. Gavin tried, unsuccessfully, to get him into a headlock, but Michael ended up overpowering him and flipping Gavin off of the bed, and onto the floor. Michael was on top, inches away from Gavin's face. The Brit did the smug grin that always managed to piss Michael off royally.

"Will you just get-" Gavin was cut off by a kiss. He didn't pull away immediately, Michael's lips were cold but soft. After a few second, Gavin finally pulled away with the mother of all confused expressions. Michael just smiled at him and went in for another kiss, Michael's skin warming slowly to the touch of the Brit's. Gavin found himself with his hands on Michael's face, then ruffling his slightly damp, ginger hair. Michael started to lightly nibble on the Brit's upper lip, which made Gavin let out a soft moan. He could feel Gavin pull away a bit, so Michael started kissing down his neck before completely pulling away. The ginger looked into the Brit's big blue-green eyes as he asked, "Did you leave my xbox on?"

They both laugh, "The xbox can wait," says Michael before he goes in for another kiss.


End file.
